This invention relates to quarter turn fasteners of the type for securing a panel spaced apart from and on a chassis, and is more particularly concerned with such a fastener of the character described having a socket part adapted to snap engage in an apertured chassis and to support an apertured panel spaced apart from the chassis, and a complemental stud part adapted for selected locking and unlocking engagement through the panel aperture and into the socket part upon a quarter turn of the stud part relative to the socket part to removably secure the panel spaced apart from and on the chassis and to lock the socket part to the chassis when the stud part is in locked condition.
Quarter turn fasteners are commonly used in electronic equipment, for example in mounting a circuit board elevated and removably secured on a chassis or for detachably mounting an access panel to the equipment. Preferably, the fastener is molded from plastic material having dielectric insulating properties, so that a short in the chassis will not be transmitted to the panel. Also, the locking and unlocking engagement must be positive as to ascertain that the panel is secured or removable. Also, the fastener must be fast and easy to mount, lock and unlock.